Kitty Cat!
this is a Horror Story, and I have changed some parts due too it featuring my town where I live, so it is slightly edited because I don't want anyone to know where I live so yeah. --Icy The Animus SandWing (talk) 01:54, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Whilst investigating the death of a local bounty hunter, a kind detective called Rose Smith uncovers a legend about a supernaturally cursed, possessed doll circulating throughout Ratation. As soon as anyone uses the doll, he or she has exactly 666 days left to live. ''' The doomed few appear to be ordinary people during day to day life, but when photographed, they look distorted. A marked person feels like a creepy cat to touch. Rose gets hold of the doll, refusing to believe the superstition. A collage of images flash into her mind: a scary ostrich balancing on a spooky bounty hunter, an old newspaper headline about a murder accident, a hooded dog ranting about teeth and a drinking well located in a scary place. When Rose notices her arms have cat-like properties, she realizes that the curse of the possessed doll is true and calls in her love interest, a Serial Killer called Jayden Kami, to help. Jayden examines the doll and willingly submits himself to the curse. He finds that the same visions flash before his eyes. He finds the scary ostrich balancing on a spooky bounty hunter particularly chilling. He joins the queue for a supernatural death. Rose and Jayden pursue a quest to uncover the meaning of the visions, starting with a search for the hooded dog. Will they be able to stop the curse before their time is up? _________________________________ Rose followed the bloody footsteps. Almost there.... That’s when she saw her father. Dead. And a doll lying beside him. It was a pretty doll. It had long blonde hair, with cat ears at the top, and cute whiskers and a cat nose coming from it. Very cute, like chibi. It had a cute 1950s dress on, with the vibrant colors marking it, and the little poodle on a leash on the skirt. It had a cat tail, too. Rose admired the doll, thinking that it was cute. That’s when she noticed the blood. Red blood, across the walls. Her father was a bounty hunter, yet none of his weapons were to be seen. It was just him. Rose cried a bit, then photographed it as she read the message in blood. '' Escape While you can. Don’t touch the doll. Its cursed. Once you touch it, you will die in 666 days, be careful. You can escape it by...'' The message was cut off after that. Rose held the doll close to her, crying. She brought it home with her, got dressed, and hugged the doll as she cried herself to sleep. She woke too knocking at her window. Rose opened it and hugged the figure that climbed through. “Jayden Kami! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Rose said. “I have been busy. It’s a tough job, you know.” he said, hugging her back. “Did you make sure that they didn’t follow you?” she asked, worried. “Nothing can keep you away from me.” Jayden smiled. Rose then remembered the doll. “Oh, I found this cute doll!” she said, showing him. “Very cute.” he said. That’s when they heard the sirens getting closer. Jayden pulled out his pistol and hugged Rose. “I have to go now. See you tomorrow night.” Jayden said, hugging her. Rose nodded, and Jayden jumped out the window, running. She hugged the doll closer and looked in the mirror. she took a picture, amazed at how good her hair looked. Even though she led a different life, she was still allowed to take selfies like normal people, right? She put her phone down and went back to sleep. She suddenly woke up. It was before dawn. And there was a wet sticky liquid running down her pillow. It smelled of a metal. Rose raced to turn her phone on to see what it was, but her phone background was...... different. It was of slightly the selfie she took the other day. Instead, her arms had thick silvery hair, her fingers were curved and sharpened. Like a …... cat? She hugged the doll, when images began to flash through her mind. A spooky ostrich, its head hanging off, balancing on a bounty hunter. It switched just as the bounty hunter was about to strangle her to death. It was a newspaper headline, about a murder accident. Then it switched to a hooded dog. She strained her ears too hear it. It was ranting about teeth. Weird. And then there was a drinking well in the middle of a forest. The images were gone. Rose opened her eyes, and remembered a superstition, about a cat like doll. There were once twins, a boy and a girl. They had a cute little doll, but always fought over it. They also had a cat, which they never cared about. One day, the cat tore the doll apart in anger for being abandoned. When the twins found out, they killed the cat, its blood flowing over the doll. That night, the doll sewed itself back together, and went to find the twins. It now had cat like properties, for the cat and the doll had combined into one. After it killed the twins, it circulated throughout Ratation, haunting each one. They only had 666 days to live after that. The only way to stop the curse was too find the hooded dog, but that was impossible. No one had ever done it. And at the dolls 666th victim is dead, everyone will die. Rose at the time thought it was fake. But now, looking back, it made much more sense than it should have. she had heard of the doll before. Dialing her phone, she missed three numbers that were written in blood on her mirror. 665 Jayden soon arrived. “Rose, it’s the doll?” Rose nodded. “we need to find the hooded dog; I don’t know how many victims have died.” Jayden submitted himself to the curse, as the collage of images flashed through his head. '' 666'' They nodded at each other and began the quest. What happened next was unknown. This is when the story ends. Did they die? Did they survive? We don’t know. But the doll continues to make its way around, but no one knows the story fully. Because the memory of everyone was erased. To protect, but in the end, it may be their doom. BEWARE OF THE CATS DOLL THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING Category:Icy The Animus SandWing Category:Stories